Secret Affairs
by msmanga14
Summary: In the FT Undercover unit of the CIA, Natsu Dragneel is considered one of the greats. Soon he meets Lucy Heartfilia, a new transfer agent. With tension in the air, the two of them are thrown together for an undercover mission. Surrounded by sex, drugs, and money, can the two remain platonic partners? NaLu. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Slowly crawls out from under rock holding a white flag. Oh my lord where do I begin?

First off, _**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS.**_ I'm just NaLu trash who likes to sin.

Ok with that over, long story short, life got in the way. Big time. I won't make excuses, and I really do apologize. My motivation is...well...lacking. And that's putting it lightly.

But, I'm trying to turn things around, and here's the main thing:

 ** _I AM RE-WRITING THIS STORY._** I have all my documents saved, so I guess re-writing would be inaccurate. Maybe more along the lines of making major edits? Anyway, I'm taking the chapters down and doing this thing over. I found that it had been far too long since I last updated, and I couldn't go back to the story I had written. I cringed so hard when I re-read this story...

 _ **BUT this will still be the same story.**_ There are no significant plot changes whatsoever. Hell, all I'm really doing is cleaning up grammar. And, because this story is rated M, adding a little more sexual tension and making things a little more dirty (;

If you don't wanna re-read this or if you're done with my lack of updating, I don't blame you for not returning. But, for those of you who have returned, get ready for better writing (fingers crossed) and sexual tension that went up about 1000%.

So, enough of my blabber. Here is the new beginning of Secret Affairs, and once again I thank you for reading:

* * *

Cold wind whipping through his hair, his lower back smacked a smooth metal bar which sat upon a translucent wall. He peered over his shoulder to see hundreds of tiny lights; representing cars, buses, and pedestrians, alike in the fact that they had no idea a top secret mission was playing out on the hotel roof stories above them.

The agent sighed, slowly turning his head back around and raising his hands in defeat. The two low-leveled hitmen had chased him up almost two hundred floors, and he might as well throw them a bone for their efforts.

Gun steadied at his target, the first hitman sneered at the agent. He was a large shell of a man. Buzz cut, gold metal chain and square jaw matching the stereotypical Las Vegas assassin. The second gunman was leaner. Still tall, but an anxious look masked his face. He kept eyeing his partner nervously as if waiting for approval. Ah yes, the cliché tag team. One man dominating the partnership while the other follows blindly. And if that second, lean man ever wanted approval, he had to follow every single command that was barked at him. The agent smiled and subtly laughed at this, he would never understand the human psyche.

Fighting and stealth was his specialty. Besides, you can't get to the top on smarts alone.

However, the first hired gun seemed to be keener than the agent expected, quickly realizing the cornered agent was out of possibilities, "What's so funny pinky? You've got nowhere to run 'nd nowhere to hide. I don't really think yer in the position to be laughing."

The second hitman nodded his head quickly in agreement, but still kept his mouth sealed.

"You know, it's not very nice to call people names," the spy replied, sharp eyes glancing back and forth between aimed weapons, "It's also pretty stupid to assume the upper hand. You never know how a fight might turn around."

And with those words, the agent leaped over the glass wall.

Rounds fired out from metal barrels, and before he could fall below the range of fire, a shot had managed to bury itself in the agent's flesh. He hissed in pain, but quickly ignored the feeling in favor of focusing on the ground he was plummeting towards. The agent twisted and turned in the air, finally managing to squirm out of his jacket. A slim parachute was quickly revealed, a device that seemed to be specifically made for situations like this. The man quickly pulled the ejection cable, and a glider was instantly unfolding. Quickly grasping the lines in order to steer the parachute, he now had only to search for a proper landing spot.

"Man, ice prick is goona bitch at me for this," he thought while sailing through the air.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was an elite agent. A sharp shooter who ranked first in his class for trained combat. He never backed, much less jumped, away from a fight. But being up thousands of feet high with two armed idiots had its cons. Natsu rolled his eyes imagining frost queen's reaction, and he quickly shoved that image to the back of his skull.

Said "ice prick" and "frost queen" was none other than Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's co-worker. One year Natsu's senior, Gray was a bona fide exhibitionist. Well, according to Dragneel at least. The navy haired man always projected an icy, cool under pressure front. Gray liked his cigarettes, and smoke would always cling to his clothes. For a while it had gotten so bad that Natsu felt the need to spray a fair amount of air freshener right in the man's face. Gray and Natsu never seemed to hit it off well. The two continuously arguing over who was the better agent, or who got the higher level case.

But everyone else in the office saw it. No matter what names they called each other or what accusations were made, those two always had each other's backs. Where one was strong the other was weak. They seemed to balance each other out. Not that they would admit that, even if their lives depended on it. So, daily arguments it was. Hourly insults were thrown across the office, and a meeting had to be postponed once or twice because those two opposites couldn't keep their fists to themselves. In fact Natsu still needed to pay for a new conference wall, and Gray a couple of chairs that had been used as ammunition.

* * *

Bringing his attention back to the forefront situation, the agent continued scanning the concrete jungle for a landing area. It was easy enough for the undercover spy, the pinkette spotting a relatively deserted black top roof to land on. Natsu was quickly feeling the pavement underneath his feet, and it was as if he'd never left.

"How fucking stereotypical was that," he mumbled as he discarded the used parachute.

Quickly climbing down the fire escape of an abandoned building, the pain of his inflicted wound resurfaced. But, keeping his priorities straight, Natsu knew he needed to search for a getaway car; something that would be easy to hot-wire.

Swift footsteps shook the fire escape slightly, but it was the middle of the night in a busy town. In a city as lively as the one he was currently scaling, Natsu knew he would be relatively safe. But still, with the amount of apartments near and few cars parked on the street, the pinkette knew it would be risky to jack a vehicle.

Just as he landed a short fall from the fire escape ladder, a pair of headlights flashed in his sensitive eyes.

"What the fuck is a car doing in the middle of a god damn alley!?" Natsu quietly yelled. The agent was unarmed and vulnerable. He had his physical strength and special training to get away, but with the blind spot the light was causing, he couldn't see if the driver had a gun or not. The man already had one bullet planted in his left arm, and he really didn't feel like taking another one to the chest.

"Thought you might need a lift dumbass," a smooth voice chuckled from behind the driver's side door, "I never thought I'd see the day when the great Salamander, so called 'top agent' and 'combat specialist' needed a lift after running away like a little bitch. Laxus was keeping tabs on the casino's security radio and overheard you were spotted."

With his sensitive hearing, Natsu placed the voice immediately, and it belonged to none other than his annoying co-worker Gray.

"Shut up ice face. At least I got assigned a high profile field case like this while you just sat around the office running background checks on people."

"Tch. At least I know how to run them accurately," Gray scoffed, "Now do you want a lift or would you like to risk getting caught looking for some shitty car to hot wire?"

"Fine," Natsu relented, "but don't think I need your help or some shit. I could easily hot wire a car faster than you ever could."

And with that the passenger door slammed shut. The two agents sped down the street heading back towards interstate, leading them to headquarters.

* * *

Natsu glared out the passenger window in annoyance. He didn't want to walk back into the office the next morning having to explain to Laxus how he had been spotted. And not only was he spotted, he had to escape from a lowly fight as well. In retrospect he supposed he had done the right thing, jumping from the rooftop. The distance between him and the gunmen was too great for any quick, close combat techniques. And the chances of him being shot down were nearly, if not 100% certain. _Still_ , that didn't mean he had to _like_ running away. _And_ , even though he chose to flee, he still got fucking shot! Sighing in annoyance, he knew Lisanna was going to scold him for this.

Glancing at the wound, he remembered the first time he had come home from the job with an injury.

"Natsu! You need to be more careful out there in the field!" a white haired beauty yelled.

The stern yet caring voice belonged to none other than Lisanna Strauss, his lovely wife.

* * *

They had met back in high school, and quickly became close during a freshman year biology course. Natsu had woken up late that day, and he had forgotten to grab his book on the way to school. He remembered rushing into the classroom, quickly sliding into the first seat he saw. Turning abruptly to the girl next to him, Natsu managed to ask a question, despite being winded from the rush, "Can I share your book with you? I was really in a hurry this morning and I forgot to grab mine."

He noticed her kind smile and cute blush. She quickly giggled, "Yeah of course. You're my table mate, only makes sense to share a book too if you forgot yours."

"Thanks. My name's Natsu by the way. Natsu Dragneel. What's yours?"

"I'm Lisanna Strauss. It's nice to meet you, Natsu," she beamed.

It was apparent that from that moment on the two just clicked. They quickly became "Natsu and Lisanna" the couple that had, and always would, be together. At least, that's the way it seemed.

People always called them the most, "photogenic couple," he the perfect height to stand over her, she the perfect height to wear heels and still get away with it. Natsu wore broad shoulders and a strong, chiseled abdomen. Not too bulky nor to lean. Lisanna adorned long legs, and an above average bra size. She had gotten into modeling after high school, following in her older sisters footsteps.

Lisanna was now 27, the same age as Natsu. Friends still called her kind and beautiful, and her husband called her loving and supportive. Lisanna had always stayed by Natsu's side through it all. The special training, long hours, and extended secret missions. She loved him with all her heart, and she could never see herself with anybody else.

* * *

"How am I supposed to stay calm when you're walking through the door with gunshot and stab wounds? I understand that your job is classified and all that, but how can I not freak out!?" Lisanna stammered.

"Lis, seriously you don't need to have so much anxiety about this. This," he motioned to the bleeding wound, "is nothing. I promise I'll be more careful from now on then."

He reassured his wife by giving her a kiss on the forehead, but the matter still came up from time to time. Lisanna had managed to relax a little over time, but she still worried over her husband as any loving wife would do. Natsu hated causing her stress, but his injuries couldn't be helped.

* * *

"Listen Fullbuster, I need you to take me back to base. I need to get this thing patched up before I head home. Can't let Lisanna see this or she's goona give me another damn lecture. I'll just have our examiner patch it up or something."

"Look man, I am not getting into your marital problems with Lis," Gray sighed, eyes focused on the road.

"I'm not having marital problems! I just need you to do this small favor for me. I really don't like walking in the door with wounds and having my wife scream when she finds my bloodied up dress shirt the next morning. Plus, she thinks I'm out in the field till Thursday. I'll still be home early, just not with field injuries," Natsu explained. Not to mention his at home first aid kit wasn't exactly made for digging bullets out.

"Fine," Gray sighed, "but if she somehow finds out you were injured and decides to seeks out whoever helped you in this, I'm out."

"Fine. I'll chance it. It's already late at night and Lisanna is asleep," the pinkette reasoned, "I'll just throw away this dress shirt after she wraps the wound. Damn Fullbuster, I am the units top agent. I do know how to cover my tracks you know," Natsu smirked back.

Gray just shook his head and floored the gas pedal. It was the middle of the night and he didn't want to deal with this cocky bastard. He just wanted to get to headquarters and go home.

* * *

Natsu walked along the marble floor of headquarters, following the glass wall to the examination room. Soles clicking along the cool marble floor, he remembered his first day working for the Central Intelligence Agency.

Over confident and ready for a fight, Natsu looked prime, professional, and visual representation of a top CIA undercover agent. He had just been appointed to the section's top group, the Fairy Tail undercover unit.

And now here Natsu Dragneel stood at the door of the medical examiner's office. Broad shouldered, physically fit, keen tactical perception, looks that could make women swoon, and a gunshot to his left arm.

He shook his head slightly chuckling, "Damn memories. And look where I am now." And with that he pushed the doors open, ready to talk the female examiner into giving him some quick stitches before he headed home.

* * *

Walking out of the room rubbing his wrapped arm, Natsu remembered he had some paper work he wanted to bring home to complete. It was late at night, around 2 in the morning. Nobody was going to be in. All he had to do was get his work and go home, "Whatever, this shouldn't take too long. Besides, I'll still be home early to see Lis," he muttered to himself.

He walked over to his desk, flipping on the light and shuffling through the mounds of paperwork. He really needed to organize the damn thing, but oh well. Might as well save that for another day. And just as he was about to flip his desk light off, he heard the clicking of heels.

It was a sharp, pointed sound that told him the person was wearing stilettos. They had a light step, indicating a slim body weight. All of a sudden, a strong waif of strawberries and crème filtered through the air, telling him it was a woman. He slowly turned around, his guard up and ready.

Who the hell would be at the office this late?

But before he could get a single breath out, that's when he saw her.

His mouth went dry and his eyes went wide, that breath still caught in the back of his throat. This woman that appeared almost had Natsu doing a double take. He glanced down her body, noticing how her halter neck blouse clung close to her breasts. Her high wasted black slacks cinched her tiny waist, only to further extenuate her bosom. Tailored to perfection on her long, leans legs, the slacks showed off what a great ass she had. And to top it all off, there were those black stilettos he heard adorning her feet. And just when he thought he couldn't tear his eyes off her body, a light feminine voice asked, "Um, sorry to bother you, but can you please point me in the direction of assistant director Laxus Dreyar's office?"

A breathtaking woman with long blonde hair and large caramel eyes tilted her head to the side, flashing him a shy smile. All he could do was stare. Natsu was used to being around drop dead gorgeous women, but for some reason, along with her looks this woman seemed to bring an electric atmosphere as well. The air was static, and a warm feeling seeped through his chest and into stomach. He felt his fingers tingle, as if he was just itching to touch her. Natsu quickly cleared his throat, hoping he wasn't ogling her to the point of scaring her off, "Y-yeah, his office is right down that hallway, and then make a left and it should be on the corner. You know how directors like a corner office with a nice view," And as those words slipped past his lips, he eyed the woman's body up and down again. God he wanted to feel that body beneath his hands, make her bend and keen to his will. Make her shiver and scream with delight.

But she quickly snapped his focus back onto her face with a kind voice, "Oh thank you so much! I know, it must seem odd for some strange woman to be walking around the office at night. But it's my first day in this section tomorrow, so I'm trying to get a feel of the place beforehand. Anyway, I'm starting to ramble on and I don't want to keep you! I hope you have a nice rest of your evening!"

And with that she turned around, heading off down the hallway.

Natsu watched her retreating form as her hips swayed back and forth. Suddenly, something snapped in Natsu and he couldn't stop himself from calling out,"Hey! You know if you want to get a really good feel of the place, there's no better way than a tour right?"

She paused in her step and turned around to see the man walking briskly up to her, "Are you sure? It's really late and I don't want to keep you from anything."

"No, it's fine really. Plus, who better to show you around than the best agent this place has?" he smirked and eyed her mischievously.

However, instead of turning into a blushing and sputtering mess like most women, she kept her eye contact with him, her eyes unwavering in their connection, "Well, if you're going to be my tour guide, might as well be on a first name basis. My names Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia. I actually just transferred to the undercover unit from the interrogation unit. I'm already pretty familiar with how things work. It's just I wanted to get a feel of the layout before my first day tomorrow," she explained, "So... what better way to do that than drive over here... in the middle of the night... and wander around a bit?"

She gave an uneasy laugh while rubbing the back of her neck. Way to go Lucy. Way to come off like a creep.

"Yeah, that is pretty weird to drive over here in the middle of the night," Natsu gave her a teasing gaze, "but I can understand wanting to get a feel of the atmosphere before your first official day. Here, this way is the directors' hallway."

* * *

And with that, Natsu was giving Lucy a tour of the undercover unit. Just two agents wandering the dark hallways at night, footsteps clicking along the cool floor. It was around three in the morning when the elevator doors opened to the main floor, revealing two adults laughing and joking around.

"So you're telling me you were at the top of your class for sharp shooting and hand to hand combat, but just earlier this evening you were jumping away from some two low leveled hitmen?" Lucy snickered at the pinkette, punching him in his healthy arm.

"Ya know it's not like I had much of a choice. Plus, I don't hear you offering up any exciting stories that have left you with any sexy scars or anything," Natsu laughed, giving her a teasing smile.

"You know it's not like I'm some random intern who just got into the agency. I was an elite agent in the interrogation unit for your information and I do have some pretty exciting stories," she bragged before glancing down at her watch, "Hey, it's pretty late and you seem to still be in a little bit of pain from that gunshot. Wanna grab a couple of drinks?"

The air was static and tense, both parties feeling an almost magnetic pull towards each other. The moon shone bright through the glass walls, highlighting the want in both their faces.

All Natsu wanted to do was say yes. He enjoyed talking to Lucy, and not just because she was a beautiful woman. There was a certain warmth in her smile when she talked about the agency and why she was so excited to be transferred. While he showed her office after office, he was silently analyzing the way she was taking in all the information, not once questioning him, just understanding it all without any clarification. All he wanted to do was say yes to her, to grab a couple of drinks and continue this conversation in a place where social etiquette needn't be involved. He wanted to see the relaxed side of Lucy. The woman he might meet in a bar out in the field, not just the professional agent in front of him.

But as fate might have it, a certain "ping" rang out from his coat pocket. He checked his phone to see that Lisanna had texted him, "Ah, you know I really do want to, but I should actually go home and see my wife," he sighed, "I was supposed to be out of town until Thursday and I should probably be getting home to see her."

He began rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Right. Lisanna. He had a wife. He should go home and see his wife. Lucy is just a co-worker. Yes, a friendly, attractive co-worker he just met and just happened to run into.

"Oh," the disappointment was clear on Lucy's face, but she didn't let her emotions show for too long,"well Mr. Dragneel, I hope to see you around the office then," she cheerfully added before offering out her hand.

"Same to you Ms. Heartfilia. It was nice to meet you and show you around," he said while returning the handshake.

An instant electricity ran through his veins that made his breath hitch, and he glanced at the blonde to notice a similar effect had taken effect on her as well. But before he could further act on it, he quickly pulled his hand away and turned towards the parking garage.

He wouldn't, he couldn't, look back at her for fear he would abandon his decision to go home all together and grab some drinks with the new co-worker.

"Natsu no. You need to control yourself. Keep it professional. Purely professional," he muttered to himself as he walked away, focusing on getting to his car without glancing behind him.

As he unlocked his car and slid into the driver's side seat, he couldn't help but pray that he wouldn't be paired up with Ms. Heartfilia for any missions. She was intellectual, sexy, and as a woman who used to be in the interrogation unit, she knew how to read people. He knew she would be a magnificent partner to have, he just wasn't sure how well he could control himself around her.

Lost in thought, the engine of his 2015 red Ferrari 458 Spider roared to life. Unfortunately, the engine's purr vibrating through the air did little to distract him.

"Please, for the love of God, don't let me be paired up with her," he sighed to himself, quickly speeding away towards his apartment deep in the city.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I tried guys. I tried. I know my writing isn't the best, and I've befriended some authors that are WAAYYY better than me, but I'm trying to give this story some justice. I'll get the next update out as soon as I can. Thanks for reading (:

xoxo msmanga14


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Well hello y'all (: I couldn't believe people continued to follow, favorite, and review this story! I am so incredibly thankful to have the opportunity to make it up to you all. As you can see, I'm updating a little earlier than usual, hoping that this will be enough for everyone at least until my school week is over.

Okay, now this has changed quite a bit from the original. Nothing was taken away, but I decided to spice it up a little (; I guess it could be considered NSFW...I don't know. Kinda mild stuff, but I didn't have a lot of previous character interaction to work with. This is also my first time actually publishing something kinda dirty, and I would LOVE feedback!

Now, this story is rated M. It has always been rated M. M for swearing and smut mainly. I don't consider what I added to be SUPER hardcore, but I'm still going to mark it off for readers.

Look for the * The smut will be _between_ the *

There will also be a line break.

Now, enough of my notes and lets get this thing started:

* * *

Warm water kissed her skin in steady streams, dripping down full breasts and delicious curves. Her favorite pineberry shampoo decorated her blonde locks in fluffy suds, all while she raked her fingers through her hair. Nails slightly scratched at her scalp and were accompanied by trained, massaging fingertips. Tipping her head back under the rush of heated water, Lucy Heartfilia began to rinse her hair; and attempted to rinse her mind of Natsu Dragneel as well.

There shouldn't have been anything special about him. He was just another man, another co-worker really. He should've been another meaningless introduction. The kind where names are forgotten and small talk is key.

It had to be the pink hair that made him memorable! How many men did she know that had natural- _Lucy still wasn't convinced_ \- pink hair? But maybe it was the way his tan face gave way to a cheery smile, or the determination burning in his sable eyes. Or perhaps it was his humor and extroversion. Lucy remembered just how easily the two had fallen into a comfortable sync while walking the floor.

Suds seeped down her body as warm water continued to soothe her muscles. Lucy turned around and stretched her neck, chin pointing upwards. Toffee orbs were now staring at the ceiling while lukewarm water licked her jawline and cascaded down her chest. She allowed herself to close her eyes and bask in the simple sensation of a relaxing shower after a strenuous day. Her shoulders dropped, arms falling to her sides and hands landing her upper thighs.

But while focusing on calming her body, her mental barriers slacked, and a dangerous thought slipped its way into the forefront of her mind.

It couldn't have been the way his callused, worn hand felt in her smaller one…could it? How he ignited a spark in her palm that sent shockwaves up her arm. Oh, the potential those hands could have. Or was it his teeth? Pointed canines that'd flash every time he smirked at her, every time he teased her.

Lucy sighed, fingers pressed down roughly on the tops of her thighs. Indulging privately in a shallow, dirty fantasy wasn't a bad thing…right? It wouldn't hurt anyone, and nobody would know. She would never in a million years actually act on her impulses.

People create scenarios all the time. In the shower, in the bedroom, anyplace place where they would be left uninterrupted. People conjuring up a dream man or woman who they'd never met, a being who would make their toes curl, satisfying their natural need for sex. It just so happened Lucy's was about a married man.

Imagining things she couldn't have…who would've thought? It was a guilty pleasure and a dirty little secret.*

* * *

Hands that were bruising her thigs suddenly began to travel towards her hip bones, not once relenting in pressure as her elbows bent to accommodate the height. The path she took was not direct, taking time to inch towards her clean shaven mound. Spreading her fingers as she continued upward, the blonde crossed her lower stomach slowly, pausing at one point to bathe in the feeling.

She felt her abdomen tense, and a pulse of desire shot to her core. The area below her navel and spanning with width of her stomach was always a sensitive area for Lucy. For underneath her skin and muscle, anatomy would reveal the organ behind all these delicious feelings. Internally, it was were the most intimate of actions took place. It was were a man would bury himself inside her, stretching and filling her so completely and whole fully. It was where a child would be conceived and housed, the result of two individuals _creating a single human life_. All of that took place within the female reproductive system, internally located beneath the skin of her lower abdomen. The skin beneath her hands. So, it went to say that whenever Lucy's lower stomach was palmed or grazed, she found that _incredibly_ arousing.

Water worked miracles in easing friction, so soft palms slid along her soaked skin, allowing her fingers to increase in strength without leaving terrible scratch marks. Hands now fully resting on her hips, she gripped her body harder, imaging it was a certain pink haired male instead.

That it was _Natsu_ grabbing her hips, making her spine arch like a dancer's, furthermore pressing her ass tightly against his arousal. But this was just a fantasy, so Lucy had to make do with what she had.

Her hands began to seep down her sides, the outside of her hips being massaged before she worked her left arm up again. With fingers distanced apart, her palm pressed down on her lower abdomen, making her back arch. Her shapely ass now stuck out, only to be greeted by steam. With her left hand remaining still, her right hand continued to pressure her skin as it journeyed from the outside of her hip to her butt. Harshly grabbing a handful of her right cheek, so could only imagine how rough Natsu would be, and how much skin he could kneed.

Her right hand slipped across her skin again, accompanying her left before both started the slow, torturous movement of traveling up her stomach. The harder she pressed into her skin, the harder it became to keep quiet. She roughly groped both of her breasts, enjoying the double pleasure created from both her mind and the water pressure.

Warm water continued to drip down her jaw and in between her heaving cleavage, now being squeezed by her hands. What could she say? She liked it rough, when her slick skin would spill between her fingers and her hardened nipples got pinched as well. She wasn't gentle with herself, and neither was imaginary Natsu.

Her left hand remained massaging her breast, intermittently pinching her nipple as her right hand trekked back down her body.

Just as her fingertips grazed her clit, ready to rub that little bundle of nerves and begin working on her lower lips, life decided she had indulged in her little fantasy enough.*

* * *

"FUCK- JESUS- MOTHERFUCKING CHRIST," she yelped as ice cold water rained down on her face. She was instantly ripped away from her steamy shower and cozy dream.

"GOD DAMN WATER SUPPLY," she yelled as she instantly jerked her hands away from her body, frantically searching for the shower handle. Quickly turning it off, Lucy stood wide eyed and covered in goosebumps. She couldn't believe what'd she'd just done. She couldn't fathom how she let her mind run away from her, and how far it ran away as well.

Because at the end of it all, the bottom line still stood. Natsu Dragneel was untouchable. Natsu Dragneel was a married man.

Lucy could fantasize all day and all night about the way he could tease and touch her. How he could grab her, pound his hips into her until she was left stumbling for a week. How he could leave her sore and aching the next morning. Leave her sentenced to bedrest from fucking her so hard. The shivers, moans, even screams he could elicit from her being. But in the end, all those indecent thoughts would do was leave her with an ache than couldn't be satisfied. A need for someone who was completely out off limits.

* * *

It was about 3 a.m. when Lucy had asked Natsu out for drinks. She wanted to continue to talk to him and hear more about the adventurous life he seemed to live. He had just come back from a mission, and having clocked in so late, she guessed there might've been a possibility he didn't have to go to work the next day. And Lucy was used to pulling all -nighters on work days. Unhealthy, yes, but the girl liked to keep her social life.

So, she asked him out. She wanted to know the type of coffee he liked to drink, his favorite place to travel to, or if he liked cats or dogs. But that hope of finding out was short lived, as he so aptly declined in favor of going home to his wife.

Even so, Lucy went out to the bar. She needed a quick drink or two, and there was also the possibility of meeting a new man to focus on. A new man who _didn't_ work for the CIA FT unit.

She pulled up a stool to the bar and gave the bar tender a flirtatious grin. She didn't recognize the man, must've been new on staff.

"And what will the beautiful lady be having this fine…" the tender quickly checked his wristwatch, raising his eyes at the time, "morning. What's a woman like yourself doing here alone?"

"I'll have a Cosmo, thanks," she mumbled while glancing around the bar, "and oh, you know, just clearing my mind. Playing the field. Looking for _single_ men."

"Find out your boyfriends married?" he asked with a hint of a sigh. It was obvious he had heard the tone in her voice before, and was well practiced in the ways of handling emotionally unstable women trying to drown their sorrows in alcohol.

She snorted at the guess, turning to the bartender, "Oh nothing of the sort. He's not even a boyfriend, just a co-worker I happened to meet," she then began to laugh at her own situation, "he was being a gentlemen and all, but my chance kinda disappeared when I found out he was married. But really, I'm fine."

She gave him a reassuring smile, adding in, "I'm overreacting. I just need a little drink to loosen up a bit."

The man started pouring ingredients into the cocktail shaker, nodding while chuckling out, "Well, I'll have this Cosmo shaken and strained up soon enough, so you just sit tight."

Lucy flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and went back to eyeing her surroundings. It was late and she wasn't really expecting anything, but it couldn't hurt to survey the place.

But low and behold, soon enough a tall man with a hint of orange hair and cool glass shades strolled up to her, lightly placing his hand on the small of her back, "Now who do we have here? A model perhaps? Or a sexy single business woman enjoying the end of her day?"

Lucy eyed the man up and down. Sure he was handsome, but the feeling of his palm resting right above her ass wasn't exactly upping his chances.

"Something like that. Now if you could kindly take your hand off my back, perhaps I'll ask your name and tell you a little more about myself," she threated in a mild tone.

"Sorry, just trying to be a gentlemen. The names Loke, and I just have a terrible, terrible weakness for blondes," he cooed, dragging his barstool close enough so he could rest his knee against hers. The contact had her shivering, but not in the good way.

"And you said you were something of a model or business women? Let me guess, the sexy secretary of a fortune 500 company? Because sweetheart, with looks like yours, you really shouldn't have to put in that much work."

Lucy's eye flinched, but she kept her composure. This wasn't exactly the first time this happened, and she wasn't going to let this rude man rile her up this late at night. So, she brushed it off with a ringing laugh, "And, pray tell, why wouldn't I have to put in that much work?"

Meanwhile, behind the bar, it was at this moment the bar-tender eyed the two nervously. He quickly slid the Cosmo over to the blonde bombshell who looked like she was struggling to keep a smile. Maybe it'd help her relax.

"Um, hello? Just use your _assets_ of course. I couldn't see any guy saying no to a women with a figure like yours…or gal, for that matter" his eyes raked her body up and down. She shivered from the grotesque feeling it gave her.

"And what did you say your name was, doll face?"

It was past 3:30 in the morning, near four, and Lucy decided that she had been through enough that day. So Lucy grabbed the drink, and threw it in the man's face, "The name's _Lucy_ , you ass. And really? _Use my assets?!_ It's 2016 you prick, I worked my ass off to get to where I am, and that's not something I'm going to let any _man_ diminish."

Lucy was walking away from the stone still man, who had yet to wipe the dripping cranberry cocktail off his face.

"Just put it on my tab!" She yelled behind her at the bartender as she strode through the glass entryway of the bar. Well, at least the new employee was sure to remember her name.

"God damnit, why do all the hot and decent men have to be married?" she huffed out as she stomped toward her car. The whole entire point of going to the pub was to see if she could meet someone new. Someone who didn't work for the unit, and someone who certainly wasn't married. All she wanted to do was clear her mind of the pink haired male. Instead, all that happened was an annoying encounter and a migraine.

* * *

Lucy decided it was time to leave the cold shower stall she was standing in. It was obvious she wasn't going to finish what she started, and she needed to focus. Work would start in a couple of hours, and the blonde wanted to look good for her first day.

Starting with the basics, she chose favorite lingerie set, consisting of a strapless, lacy red bra and a thong that was barely there. Strutting over to her closet, she settled on a sleek, black pencil skirt that was hung up in sight. A small slit divided the side; nothing too flashy however. It was just enough to show a little leg without being too risqué for the office. She then pushed through her higher hangers, noticing a black, high neck sheer blouse that came up right to her collar. She would obviously need a black camisole to cover her bra, but the extra layer wasn't a problem. Being summer in Magnolia, the blouse was sleeveless. And finally, adorning her manicured feet, were a pair of black, Christian Louboutin platform stilettos. She smirked at herself in the mirror. The red bottoms reminded her of the matching lingerie set she modeled beneath.

She didn't know why, but she always felt her best wearing all black. Because it was slimming? Professional? Dark? Sexy? Mysterious? Her list could go on and on of what the color black meant, but she kept it simple with a final glance over in front of the mirror.

A natural, highlighted glow of makeup lightly dusted her face. Her long, blonde tresses were kept down in an orderly fashion off to one side, a few pieces spilling down her back. Looking prime and professional, while maintaining a sex appeal that could kill, the blonde grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

She had wanted to meet up with a coworker before the long business day started.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So...how was my first smutty writing? I wished it was longer and had more detail, but Natsu and Lucy don't really know each other that well yet. I'll definitely have more to work with in the future! (;

 ** _BTW... I love constructive criticism!_** I'm always looking to better my writing. _**And, look at it this way:**_ The more feedback I get, the better it gets for you guys (:

Anyway, thanks for being a wonderful human being and sticking with this story (: I'll see ya next time!

xoxo msmanga14


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Hi guys (:

First off, HOLY MOTHER OVER 200 FOLLOWS!? wHAT!? A;SKEFNPKJWN BLESS YOUR SOULS

Okay now this is the _entire_ third chapter. So now the fanfiction chapter numbers will be matched with the actual story chapter numbers.

Also, and I'm sorry if this is upsetting, I'm going to start focusing on NaLu love fest. I'm putting everything I have into it, so I wanna space out my time efficiently. I might put this story on the back burner for a little, but, in return, you'll get a ton of smut for love fest? As soon as I finish love fest I promise I'll get right back to this story. You have my word. When I started this story I said I would complete it, and by god, I don't care how long it takes me, I WILL FINISH IT.

Now, lets get this thing rolling:

* * *

A delicious dark roast, hazelnut scented steam dissipated from the caffeinated beverage tawny colored eyes kept skimming. A manicured hand clasped the cup, raising it to plump lips as the owner let out an exasperated sigh, "Man do I need this god damn coffee to work," she steadily swallowed before adding, "I also really need Levy to show up as well."

Setting the cup down, Lucy stole another glance at her watch before setting her sights on a pair of large, glass and steel doors that separated the FT unit from the general floor. "CIA: Fairy Tail Unit" was frosted on the surface as well as the agency's symbol.

* * *

The branch was located on the higher level floors of a modest, yet modern, architectural structure. Donning the title, "The Guild Tower," the building was thought to house several different companies. Polished men and women would be seen passing through stainless steel doors, briefcase in tow and cellphone in hand. The landowner was never announced, and the building never labeled. Well, except for the skyscrapers name engraved above the center entrance.

So, the general public quickly jumped to the conclusion that the building housed nothing more than a cooperation. Perhaps more than one, but still a business none the less. It was an idea that was easily accepted, and very rarely questioned.

Following the phrase, "hidden in plain sight," the building and its aura became an exceptional guise of sorts for the CIA.

Fairy Tail was comprised of a single, yet spacious, floor. The main office area contained about 15 or 20 working desks. And at the far left end of the room, six stairs lead the way to a slightly raised office floor. Bordering the common area on the right and the glass surface of the tower on the left, these upgraded rooms were reserved for assistant directors, faction supervisors, and various department deans. The raised offices had two glass walls, one facing the skyline of Magnolia, and the other facing the sub floor. The walls were renovated in order to, "keep an eye" over the field agents.

Lucy never saw it happen, but reportedly two co-workers had gotten into a large fight the previous year.

Papers and reports were strewn across the floor, being whisked up in the rotation of the ceiling fans and accidently crumpled by fellow employees. Utensil cups were whipped across the hallway and office knick knacks became ammunition. And in the center of it all, there were two men wrestling on the floor like children. Punches were thrown, shirts had ripped, and supposedly the men were marked with cuts and bruises after it all.

A glass wall was installed the following week.

Word got around, and Lucy was amazed, yet relieved, to hear the two idiots had gotten to keep their jobs. In a matter of weeks, the rumor mill stilled, and the event became old news. She tried her best, but Lucy never did find out the names of those two co-workers. Perhaps it was best she didn't know.

* * *

The blonde had ventured into the office early that day in order to meet up with a dear friend before starting the right of passage known as, "office introductions". But just as Lucy whipped out her phone, preparing to send her friend yet another morning message, said friend quickly scrambled through the glass doors.

Levy McGarden, a five foot nothing, spunky blunette that could easily hold her own in any confrontation. Always seen with her signature orange headband, Levy was a sight to behold. Not to mention the woman was a genius as well.

Blessed with eidetic memory, Levy graduated medical school at the age of 20. The doctor then continued on to complete a three year surgical residency, but later on decided to enter the criminal intelligence agency instead. And was it mentioned that she completed all this by the youthful age of 25?

Lucy and Levy had met back when the former was in the interrogation unit. Finding common interest in a deep love for literature, the two began to hit it off over daily coffee breaks and Friday night movies with wine.

"Lucy! Oh god I'm sorry I'm so late! Got caught up in the office late last night and had to patch someone up," Levy fervently mentioned, swinging her petite body into a borrowed office chair. The chair was sent rolling over to Lucy's desk from the momentum, "I was also finishing a report I had due later this week."

"Don't worry about it Lev," Lucy smiled, but quickly retracted it in confusion, "but that's weird… I was here late in the office as well…huh,"

Lucy dropped the thought in favor of eyeing the room over once more, "I just wanted to get a feel of the place before today, ya know?"

"Lucy, really, you'll be fine," Levy huffed out, catching her breath, "you have nothing to stress about. It's just a transfer. You were already in the interrogation unit, so it's not like you're a newbie to the agency. Plus," Levy began before raking her eyes down Lucy's body, "you look amazing! Trying to seduce the unit's men now are we?" she playfully scolded, wiggling her eyebrows and elbowing Lucy's side.

The blonde's face began to heat up quickly, "No! Where'd you get that idea from!?"

She glanced down at her lap, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, "I just feel my best when I'm dressed nice and wearing all black,"

Honestly, she really wasn't dressing up for the men. Lucy just thought her appearance would hopefully make a good impression. She didn't plan on making _that_ kind of impression though.

"Anyway, aren't you supposed to be giving me pointers? Or distracting my nerves? Please Lev," the agent begged, "I just need something to get my mind off of things. I always tend to overthink everything and I just look all weird,"

"Well…well there is this one guy I saw in the coffee shop this mor-"

And just as Levy was about to finish her sentence, a women pushed open the unit doors, along with two men trailing behind her. The previously quiet, calm office was quickly penetrated with raised voices, crude insults, and one red head that was about ready to snap.

* * *

"Fuck you Fullbuster! I wanted hot coffee, not this shitty ice stuff you get," Natsu yelled at Gray, jabbing the latter in retaliation.

"Well ya dense bastard, you just asked for coffee," Gray sneered back, hitting the pinkette's ribs, "You're lucky I was nice enough to get you something!"

As Natsu began to windup his arm for a punch, a stunning, yet equally scary, redhead turned around and grabbed the two by their ears.

Cedar eyes sharpened, a commanding voice chilling the air, "I've had it up to _here_ with all of your useless bickering. It is _barely_ nine in the morning, and not everybody wants to be woken up by two _idiots_ screaming their heads off! _Especially_ about a damn coffee order!"

The two men stared back wide eyed, their heads nodding in agreement and arms wrapping around each other's shoulders.

"S-sorry Erza!" Gray began.

"Won't happen again!" Natsu added.

Dropping her hands to her hips, Erza squinted her left eye, looking at both agents for any traces of falsity, "Shout at each other _again_ , and I'll show you what happens to Fairy Tail employees that can't listen."

Strong irises scanned both faces once more before promptly turning around to face two women. Erza had seen the pair before she reversed, but now she had a clean shot of the two.

Levy was leaning back in her chair, an amused expression painting her face while the blonde next to her looked slightly taken aback.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry about that. Those two are a bit of a headache," Erza began, walking over to the blonde before offering her hand and introducing herself, "I'm Erza Scarlet by the way. But please, call me Erza. I saw Levy over here but I couldn't quite place who she was with."

Lucy exhaled a small laugh while standing up and smoothing her pencil skirt down. The scarlet stunner before her had to be the one. There was no way it could be anyone else. This had to be the office legend; the 'Titania' that everyone talked about.

Lucy returned the gesture, a radiant smile spreading across her face as she began, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I just transferred in from the interrogation unit actually. I've known Levy for a while here, but I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of meeting you before."

Erza Scarlet, four years Lucy's senior and four years running as faction supervisor of the Fairy Tail unit. At 29, she was the first agent ever to be awarded such a prestigious title. Powerful and beautiful, Erza was a woman Lucy continued to admire. But for some reason, the blonde had never put two and two together. The titles 'Erza Scarlet' and 'Titania' were never mentioned in the same conversation. It's as if Erza Scarlet was the faction supervisor, and Titania was the legendary agent that got her there.

Gossip would fly around the office, especially when it concerned the 'terrifyingly beautiful' Titania.

"I'd rather be sent straight to jail than have Titania closing in on my ass," one of Lucy's old coworkers had said, "she can track you down in under 48 hours, mob bosses and drug lords included man."

Lucy had never gotten to meet Titania face to face, but she was well aware of the special agent's track record and collars. Titania quickly made a name for herself in the undercover unit, and Lucy had always heard updates on how her agility and aim was only rivaled by some man named 'Natsu'.

This was, of course, before Lucy knew who Natsu Dragneel was. And after releasing Erza's hand, she noticed the pink haired man staring at her. Eyes slightly lidded, roaming her body in appreciation as his lips were slightly parted.

But even before the blonde could raise an eyebrow in question, she noticed Natsu's gaze snap.

He quickly clenched his jaw before nodding at Lucy. His eye contact was minimal, charcoal eyes passing through her before an indifferent greeting of, "Good morning, Ms. Heartfilia."

"Mr. Dragneel" she spoke, her tone cool and collected. Deciding to pass off his body language as spacing out, Lucy turned back to Erza and Levy.

* * *

Once he heard the focus and concentration in her voice, Natsu decided sneaking one more look at the blonde wouldn't hurt.

From the little contact he had with her last night, all Natsu remembered was that he wanted to know more. He wanted to hear about her past, what made her join the CIA in the first place and why she transferred to FT. What was her drive? Or he wouldn't have minded listening to her future goals and plans regarding things outside of work. What did she want out of life? Did she want to get married and have a family? Or was she set on independence and an ambitious career path?

He was never really one to over analyze human action, but Natsu was slightly intrigued.

And damn. She just had to look like some lingerie model. A lingerie model in the sense that not only was her beauty natural, but her body was curved enough that, even with clothes on, Natsu could tell her frame was fit and desirable. It didn't take a rocket scientist to notice a woman compatible with that standard.

It also didn't take a genius to realize how sexy her skirt looked. It was practically painted to her body, however, the piece did fit in an appropriate manner. Still, the black cloth did little to hide her assets, and that slit in the fabric was beginning to get the better of him.

He began to have images of himself backing Lucy up to the units lavatory counter, hiking that skirt up on her hips before reaching under her thighs to hoist her onto the cool marble. Images of his tongue sliding against Lucy's, mouths wide open and jaws straining until there was no room for air. Visions of himself roughly grabbing her knees, spreading her thighs wide to the point of a delicious stretch, a cozy sort of burn in her groin muscles. The action making her moan into his mouth while heated hands skinned along creamy-

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt, I hope Erza hasn't told you I'm a childish delinquent like pinky over there," a certain navy haired man joked, "my names Gray Fullbuster. I've been around for a while and if you need someone to show you the ropes, I've got ya. Or, if you're looking for a field partner, just lemme know."

Gray flashed Lucy his signature grin, effectively captivating caramel eyes and derailing Natsu's train of thought.

Natsu's eyebrows quickly furrowed. Wait a second. No way. This douche, a man who somehow attracted women effortlessly, was actually going after girl? He knew Gray was picky, and hardly ever affected by their looks… but maybe Gray saw what he did. Maybe he succumbed to the kind hearted aura of Lucy Heartfilia as well.

Erza and Levy just shook their heads, rolling their eyes at Gray's flirtatious tone. But Natsu… Natsu was a little irritated.

He knew that Gray wasn't really in the wrong. Hell, if Natsu was single himself and saw Lucy in the office he would have done the exact same thing. Gray was introducing himself and upping his credibility.

But it was the way he smirked at Lucy. The predatory glint that Gray had in his eyes and his intent that really made Natsu's gut churn. _He_ saw her first, _he_ walked with her around the office and _he_ told her the ropes. The pinkette couldn't help that little possessive voice inside his head that made him speak up and tell Gray to stop preying on the transfers.

Besides, Natsu was just trying to give Lucy some space. It had nothing to do with the lustful chemistry and possessiveness that Natsu felt when he was within mere feet of her. Nope, nothing at all.

"Hey Fullbuster, why don't you stop creeping on the poor girl and give her some space. She doesn't need some pervy stripper like you showing her the ropes or being her field partner."

And, truth of the matter was, Natsu didn't necessarily want Lucy as his field partner either. But hell, he was certain that he didn't want Gray to be her partner either. Natsu wasn't trying to discredit the blonde's intelligence or potential, he was just trying to be honest with himself. He knew that if he was out in the field with Ms. Heartfilia and was forced to go undercover with her, he really wasn't sure how well he was going to be able to control himself.

"Shut up ash brain, this doesn't concern you."

"Well I wouldn't be concerned if-"

Suddenly, a chill ran up the spines of Natsu and Gray as Erza focused her icy glare on both of them.

"Remember what I said, gentlemen?"

"O-of course Erza," Gray choked out.

"Yeah, w-who would disobey you," Natsu agreed, quickly nodding to accentuate his point.

But Natsu's ears picked up when he heard the bell chime laughter that belonged to Lucy, and he gave her a quick glance and a barely there smile. At least she was getting some humor out of this.

"Good," Erza nodded, "Now, we should all settle down and get to work. Fullbuster, you ready with those background checks? Dragneel, begin typing up your report of that last mission. I don't want to see either of you two causing any more trouble."

The two men began making a B-line for their desks, peculiarly located on each end of the office. Ah, so those two were the agents that had that little office brawl. Lucy laughed a little before hearing Levy speak up.

"And I should really be getting down to the morgue anyway. I have to quickly run over my reports again before sending them to the council."

The blunette began walking towards the exit, but she quickly called over her shoulder, "Good luck Lu! I'll see you at lunch!"

And with that, the spunky woman was out the doors and heading to the elevators, officially leaving Lucy to herself for her first day of work.

"She doesn't need luck, she'll have me" Erza brightly grinned, patting Lucy on the back. Lucy coughed a little and her eye twitched in pain as she felt what the redhead deemed 'a pat on the back'. No wonder Natsu and Gray were scared of her.

* * *

The hours ticked by as more and more people slowly began to file in. And around ten in the morning, that's when Laxus Dreyar entered the office. The noisy chit chat of the floor quieted down to a whisper as the assistant director made his way to his office on the raised level.

At 6'6 and a healthy 30 years old, Laxus was not only the assistant director of the CIA, but also the head director's grandson. Laxus really wasn't a bad guy. Sure, he had his mishaps in the past, but who hasn't? He worked his way up through the system and originally started in the narcotics unit. He used to be known as a maniacal asshole that liked to pick on the newer agents, but about five years back he had a life or death incident on a mission. After that, Laxus's character really began to change, and he transferred to the undercover unit.

Another reason for his transfer was that it soon become known that he was engaged to Mirajane Strauss, Lissana's older sister. Before Mira opted to retire, she was originally in the Narcotics unit with Laxus. Inter-unit romances were against policy, so it was a no brainer.

And yes, this technically made him Natsu's brother in law, but if anything, that only worked against Dragneel. Laxus was always harder on Natsu, expecting more of him and assigning him the tougher field jobs. He wanted to give that punk a challenge, and by god he was going to do it.

At around 12:30 p.m., Laxus opened his office door and yelled out, "Dragneel! Heartfilia! I want you in my office in five!"

Lucy stopped her typing and met Laxus's eye contact briefly before returning her gaze to the monitor. It was only her first day! She couldn't have screwed up that badly yet…could she?

Or maybe he was giving her a case? Maybe he was going to test her? But what Lucy wanted to know was why on earth was she being called in with Natsu?! This wasn't fair. No, more than that, this wasn't good. She knew the man was married, and she was going to do her best damn job to keep their relationship professional.

Hey, if that meant avoiding him because she couldn't ignore the tingling in her gut every time he looked at her, than avoid him she would.

Meanwhile, Natsu audibly gulped and then proceeded to bang his head against his desk. What did Laxus want with him now? _Especially_ him _and_ Lucy. Could he really be that unlucky? There was no way. To get yelled at in front of Lucy? Or worse, partnered up with her?

All the man could do was pick his head up and fret the five minutes away playing solitaire on his computer. In the back of his mind, he made a small mental note that maybe this was why his reports were more often late than not.

The two agents began walking towards Dreyar's office, making eye contact before knocking on the door.

"Mr. Dragneel," the blonde greeted, smiling in a civil manner to match her tone.

"Ms. Heartfilia," he voiced, a small smile crossing his face in order to return the favor of hers.

Natsu briskly knocked on the door, which was then greeted by an authoritative voice, "Come in."

Natsu and Lucy gave each other a little wide eyed facial expression before opening the door and seeing Laxus facing a computer screen, two manila files sitting in the center of his desk.

"Come in. Have a seat. I have some things I want to discuss with the two of you."

Both agents cautiously entered the room and sat in the two chairs opposing Laxus's desk. It couldn't be helped, Laxus was both physically and mentally a pretty intimidating person. There was often an anxious, electric atmosphere that seemed to surround his office because hardly anybody was called in.

"First off," Laxus pushed back his chair and focused his eyes on Lucy, assessing her appearance, "I want to welcome you to the undercover unit Ms. Heartfilia. I have heard great things about you from the interrogation department head, and I'm glad that we have you. We could really use someone with your area of expertise,"

He gave her a nod and then turned to Natsu, his eyes losing there generosity as his gaze turned cold, "And as for you Dragneel, I expected more from you. You had to abandon your mission last night because you were spotted in the damn Casino. I hear you going around bragging that you think you're the best thing that's ever happened to this unit, but you couldn't be farther from the truth. You had to jump off the damn building for Christ's sake! Someone could have easily seen you or sniped you down! That's another failed mission, and I won't stand for you having failed three."

Before Natsu could get an arguing word in, Laxus threw the two files at Lucy and Natsu, the pair catching them with ease.

"Because Heartfilia is just starting out in the undercover unit," Laxus began, "I want her to team up with you and shadow you for a while. Because this-"

"What!? Are you serious Laxus!? I don't need a damn shadow, she'll only get in my way," Natsu glared at Laxus. Quickly standing up from his chair, the male agent was trying to offend Lucy on purpose. Natsu didn't believe for a second that Lucy would get in his way. In fact, he knew she would be an asset to have out in the field, and he'd be lucky to be partnered with her. But somewhere in his mind, Natsu felt he needed to get as much distance from her as possible.

Lucy, seeing Natsu's reaction and taking offense to his accusation, quickly followed suit and chimed in, "Please sir, I know I'm new here. And I know I really don't have any authority to make suggestions right now, but I believe that Mr. Dragneel might have a point. We are two very different people, and we probably wouldn't get along very well together in the field."

"Both of you shut up," Laxus barked.

Lucy quickly slammed her jaw shut and began to hold her breath. Natsu did remain silent as he lowered himself back down into the seat, although he was still slightly "seething".

"Before Dragneel rudely interrupted me, Lucy I was saying you need to shadow him because this mission that you're receiving, and need to prepare for, is possibly one of the agencies most vital operations ever. Why Makarov has decided to give it to you two is beyond me," Laxus groaned.

"But, I don't seem to have any say," Laxus turned to Natsu, "Lucy shadowing you is for her benefit and observation. It would be good for her to get some hours in and work with an "elite" agent. I still can't believe Makarov considers you one in the first place," Laxus muttered.

"Lucy," Laxus turned back to her, "you were ordered on this case. I know you've just started with us, but its boss's orders. And as for you Dragneel," Laxus turned his glare back once again to Natsu, "you screw this up, and you're on desk for the rest of the year. That's right kid, a full six months of background checks and relaying information to the agents that _will_ be out in the field."

"Now, both of you _will_ find a way to get along and work together. You two _will_ report to Makarov before the end of the day. And you two _will not_ screw this up. Not only do ya guys have Fairy Tail's name riding on your backs, but the entire agencies as well. Now get out of my office and back to work."

And with that last remark from the commanding director, Natsu and Lucy looked at each other nervously. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Alrighty got the ball rolling a little.

THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO FOLLOWED OR REVIEWED OR DECIDED TO FAVORITE THIS STORY! UGHPQEINGVR I'VE FALLEN OVER IN HAPPINESS.

oh yeah I also have a tumblr? same exact username as on here...on my fanfic profile it says I'm on hiatus...LOL AWK should probably change that...

But until next time darlings,

xoxo msmanga14


End file.
